


Proscinèsi

by Geilie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (sort of), M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti si sono inginocchiati di fronte a te, in un modo o nell'altro.<br/>Tutti hanno vacillato dinnanzi al tuo potere.<br/>Tutti tranne lui.<br/>[Loki POV di <a href="http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1079491&i=1">Crash test</a>, di <a href="http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=99844">Duedicoppe</a>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proscinèsi

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommario:** “Tutti si sono inginocchiati di fronte a te, in un modo o nell’altro.  
>  Tutti hanno vacillato dinnanzi al tuo potere.  
>  Tutti tranne lui.”  
>  Loki POV di [Crash test](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1079491&i=1), di [Duedicoppe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=99844).  
>  **Pairing:** Loki/Bruce Banner (Hulk)  
>  **Rating:** Arancione, credo…  
>  **Beta:** Stavolta nessuno.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Nessuno dei personaggi citati mi appartiene neanche un pochino: la mia storia ricalca la storia di qualcun altro, che a sua volta si ispira a un universo creato da sceneggiatori che si sono basati su leggende nordiche plurisecolari. Con queste premesse, direi che io sono piuttosto in fondo nella piramide sociale. ;P  
>  **Note:** Per Duedicoppe, perché ha lanciato una sfida che ho osato cogliere. O meglio, che il mio cervello ha osato cogliere senza che io gliene avessi dato il permesso. Mi perdonerai se non è uscito il capolavoro che meriteresti, cara.  
>  E per [Joey](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=58369) e [Stateira](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=11251), che aspettavano una Thoki (giuro, è in produzione!) e invece per ora si dovranno accontentare di questa piccolezza. Come scriverebbe il Conte di Montecristo, “Attendre et espérer!” ;)
> 
> -Gy

 

Bruce Banner non capisce.

Lo vedi da come ti guarda, ora che è tornato piccolo e gracile e _umano_.

Non capisce bene cosa sia successo - non ancora - e non capisce perché tu non abbia cercato di approfittare della sua debolezza per ucciderlo.

Ucciderlo…

È un’impresa impossibile, ti hanno detto; è difficile anche solo arrivare a ferirlo seriamente, a fargli del male per davvero. _L’altro_ lo protegge perfino da se stesso.

Un dio come te potrebbe benissimo far ricorso a qualche asso nella manica e riuscire là dove tanti hanno fallito, non lo metti in dubbio, ma non è la sua morte ciò che vuoi. _Non ancora_.

Quel che vuoi, quel che hai appena ottenuto, è la resa.

Tutti si sono inginocchiati di fronte a te, in un modo o nell’altro.

Tutti hanno vacillato dinnanzi al tuo potere.

Tutti tranne lui.

E allora hai fatto ciò che ti è più congeniale: hai sguinzagliato la tua lingua d’argento, hai provocato la sua ira e ti sei preso la tua rivincita.

Nelle tue vene scorre il sangue dei giganti, la tua stirpe è la stessa del grande Odino e del possente Thor. Razze fiere, orgogliose, indomabili…

Razze che non si piegano e che non accettano la sconfitta senza lottare.

Così l’hai trafitto con l’arma che preferisci, le tue parole avvelenate, l’hai pungolato con la sicurezza di un attore consumato fino a scatenare la Bestia: non ti ci è voluto più di qualche istante, pochi colpi ben assestati, per vedere il debole autocontrollo dell’uomo andare in frantumi sotto il tuo sguardo compiaciuto.

E se Banner ora non capisce il senso di quella scintilla che c’è nei tuoi occhi, la cieca irrazionalità della Bestia ha provato a strapparti l’autocompiacimento dalla faccia in tutti i modi.

Avete lottato, sudato, gridato e graffiato; ti ha preso, afferrato, sbattuto; l’hai incitato, sempre di più, sempre più forte.

Alla fine il cantiere dimenticato in cui l’hai trascinato per farlo cadere nella tua trappola è un deserto di macerie; lui giace su un mucchio di polvere e detriti ed è svuotato, annichilito. E di nuovo piccolo, gracile e umano.

Invece tu sei un dio - glielo vuoi dimostrare: per quanto forte possa essere il colpo ti rialzerai sempre. E così fai.

Accanto a lui, che ti guarda chiedendosi il perché, ti rimetti in piedi con eleganza e ti rassetti con qualche gesto rapido delle tue dita da mago; lo scruti dall’alto, sentendo il sorriso della vittoria che si apre sul tuo viso, e ti prepari ad assalirlo di nuovo, a lasciare ancora libera la tua lingua viperina. Ti prepari a fargli vedere solo _rosso_. Il rosso della follia e delle passioni incontrollate, il rosso che associ automaticamente alla furia incontenibile di Thor, il rosso del sangue che ti cola da un labbro.

Sei bravo a farlo infuriare, _ti piace_ farlo infuriare.

E mentre osservi i suoi occhi stanchi e allibiti - forse un po’ incuriositi - tingersi nuovamente di verde, il tuo ghigno sardonico si allarga.

Volevi che si inginocchiasse. Ora vuoi che rimanga in ginocchio.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene dal greco (e più usato) proskýnesis, ovvero l’atto con cui gli antichi Persiani salutavano e omaggiavano i propri superiori inchinandosi e, pare, “soffiando un bacio” con la mano. Se non altro questa è una delle tante possibili descrizioni del gesto. In età bizantina, poi, la proscinèsi diventa vera e propria prostrazione ai piedi del sovrano (o quel che è).  
>  Ci tengo a precisare che lo stile che ho scelto è volutamente spezzato e ripetitivo, e probabilmente diverso da quello che userei di norma per scrivere di Loki, ma è così che nella mia mente si è creata l’immagine di questa storia e così doveva essere. I richiami a Crash test di Due sono parecchi, se non altro nelle intenzioni, e ho fatto delle scelte lessicali ben precise proprio per rifarmi il più possibile alla sua storia. Quindi se non l’avete ancora letta - ma ne dubito - vi consiglio di correre ai ripari e rimediare! ;)
> 
> Infine un’altra dedica e tanto amore anche a [Calypso](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=94978) ed [emme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emme). <3
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
